


Liam的自白

by XR1990115



Category: Oasis - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Top Liam, bottom Noel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XR1990115/pseuds/XR1990115
Summary: Liam是AlphaNoel是Omega介意请不要点击 谢谢！更新了第三章





	1. Chapter 1

警告 警告  
ABO设定 莉莉是A诺是O  
莉莉是A 诺是O  
莉莉是A诺是O  
莉莉是A诺是O  
重要的事情多说几遍，阅读警告觉得合适可继续，谢谢。

 

在我15、6岁那会儿，我妈总向我们哥几个诉说她最大的恐惧，就是有一天，我会带个大着肚子的omega回家，而她年纪轻轻就被迫当上祖母，不得不继续为我和她的孙子干各种擦屁股的活。  
在她诉说的噩梦里，意外的没有Noel的出现，尽管Noel作为一个omega，长着一副根本就是找不着alpha的样。  
妈这样并没有错，咱家Noel最不需要的就是有人一遍遍的提醒他是个Omega，秘密仅限与家人，他自己也知道这点。但是有时候，这些小事就是会让他心里不平衡。  
“为什么最后一块小饼干总是Liam的？为什么花大笔钱给Liam带牙套？为什么Liam出去玩就给他零花？为什么Liam闯祸了不用挨骂？为什么Liam可以这样？为什么Liam可以那样？”  
“为什么Liam这个傻逼会是个Alpha？”他吼出这句话的时候，眼里都含着泪花。  
不公平是吧，我也是这样觉得，我自己对性别是无所谓的，长成我这样，我可以在两边都吃的很开，最重要的是，除了外貌，我对自己没有要求。而Noel。你要是了解他，哦，他可是个不折不扣的暴君，才华和野心，这些放在任何一个alpha身上都没错，放在omega那，意思就变成虚妄的幻想。

也许是对他的愧疚，也许是我一直对他存在着什么幻想，也许是我单纯就想看他失去控制权的样子，在我们第一次巡演结束后，我们一起吸了点粉，又多喝了两杯。他直勾勾的盯着醉醺醺的我，轻声细语的告诉我他的抑制剂失去了作用，还有他知道这样不对，但是我们相同的DNA，让这事就是场性爱，而不是alpha和omega之间的关系，我看着他那双和我一模一样的眼睛，完全不知道他在逼逼什么玩意，我毫不犹豫的就吻上了他，他没有反对我将他带到床上，在我进入他的时候，他发出的声音就像是在鼓励我掠夺他更多。当我将他按到在床上，粗鲁的咬破他的结合腺，释放在他体内的时候，他那柔软，香艳，属于omega的那一面完完全全的袒露在我的面前。我的人生攀登到了新的高峰。  
这之后，观看非洲新闻成了我的日常，感谢战乱，贫穷和干旱，抑制剂的原料时好时坏，Noel总会有几天需要我，我也总会把他干的服服帖帖的，只有一次，我喝的烂醉如泥，而他又好几天没有理我，酒精之下，我强迫了他，该死的alpha的占有欲，换来了将近一个月的冷战。我冲他辩解，这不过是每个aloha会有的反应。  
“我受不了自己的omega对我甩脸色，我需要你Noel。”  
他只是冷笑“我可不是你的omega，liam”

哦，伤人的话，他可说的太多了，这句不算什么。更何况，我确实无法宣称他是我的omega，我们是兄弟，该死的血缘关系。我无法标记他，我甚至闻不到他的信息素。就算我在演唱会上对着几万人大声说出来，只是更加证明了我是个满嘴跑火车的傻逼。操，根据我们的长相，人们也许会说我才是下面的那个。  
就像他第一次说的那样，我们之间就是性而已。


	2. liam的自白2

首先说明。  
Noel fucking Gallagher 是个该死的，自大的，虚伪的傻逼！  
我还以为我会是那个Gallagher家的头号混蛋呢，但是Noel，他显然更胜一筹！干，他这样能把我逼疯。  
打我出生他就是这样，随心所欲的对我的脑子做各种改造，铺各种平坦的轨道，好让他的想法在里面跑的顺顺利利的，他在这事上做的挺好的，毕竟我们可是靠他的才华在赚大钱，只除了在床上。在那里他愿意放下一些控制权，让我对他做alpha对omega会做到的事情。就算在床上，操，他也会表现的像个唧唧歪歪的婊子。  
我又想到了那一次，我一喝多了那晚的回忆就会像录像带的回放键坏了一样，一遍遍的在我脑子里播放着，事先声明，我说这些不是为了让我的行为找借口或是我是个变态就喜欢硬来，就只是，一想到他曾经那么的温顺，就像个真正的omega一样躺在我的身下，操，我说不上来，也许是我从小对omega的固有观念，也许是我真的真的希望他能对我像那么回事儿，而不是一个莉形按摩棒，只在他需要的时候出现就行。  
我想要抚摸他，几乎是渴望了，就算是在这么多人之中，我也想抚摸他那藏在衣领后的伤口，说到这个，我确实有点暴力了。但是实话实说，他也有点喜欢我的粗暴。你懂我什么意思吗？我想要抚摸他，想要跟他走在一起，想要他对我摆出个笑脸来，而不是像现在这样。皱着他那粗的不像话的眉毛，躲在派对的角落里。如果我可以知道他在想什么。除了他的身体，我难道不应该也得到他的想法吗？  
我一口气喝完了杯里的酒，假装不经意的晃悠到了他的面前。“这可是你的派对。”我“随意”将手搭在他身后的沙发上。Noel皱了皱眉头，“滚开。”  
“别啊”我递给他一杯酒，他接了过去，依然对我说到“滚远点，Liam”  
“就因为那个妞，你就朝我发火？”  
他没有接我的话，啊，一项他早已玩腻的把戏，不去理我，让我气的半死，又对他无可奈何。但这次可不行。我决意烦他到底，我环顾了一下四周，派对进行到这个点，大家不是嗨就是喝大了，没有人注意到我们，我朝他坐近了一点，他本能的朝旁边躲了一下，哈，我早就知道他会这样，我的手臂搂住他倾斜的身体，牢固的让他都没法挣扎。  
“Liam”他怒气冲冲的看向了我，同时试图扭动自己的身体，“你该死的放开我。”  
“我可不放，除非。”我低下头小声在他耳边说道“除非我们离开这个房间，让我对你做点什么。”  
“你他妈放开我，不然我让你这辈子都没法做点什么。”  
操了，他说出这句话的时候还真像那么回事，我只好松开了手，他站起来冲我比了个中指，有一瞬间，我以为他真要揍我了，但他没有，只是狠狠的瞪了一眼，就离开了。  
我翻了个白眼，看着他打开了自己家的大门，逃离自己的家？这可真是Noel的作风，我还能怎么办，看着他走进冷风之中，连件厚外套都没穿，我叹了口气，裹紧了自己的大衣。  
我在街角的杂货店门口找到了他，一个高大的背影帮他点燃了香烟。他抬起头的时候看到了我，他没有走开，就一直站在那里，直到我走到了他的面前。  
“这是你的款？”我把烟从他嘴边拿走，指了指那个远去的背影，在他生气之前又替他点了一根。  
“两个孩子和一份loser的工作，一夜情我都不会考虑。”他将烟雾吐在了我的脸上。  
“那可真让人放心。”我替自己也点了根烟，天可真几把冷，Noel拿烟的手都在微微颤抖着。我拉住Noel空闲的那只手，不出意外的冰冰凉凉，我握着他，他出乎意料的没有反对我，估计他是真的冷了。  
“还想去干点什么吗？”他丢掉了烟头，将手抽走揣进了口袋，低头说道。  
他知道我不会拒绝这个。我朝他点了点头，搂住了他因为冷而瑟瑟发抖的身体。


	3. Chapter 3

我总喜欢在开头的时候唠唠叨叨的说一些有的没得废话，算是我的一个天赋，只要我喜欢尤其是我喝了两杯之后，我可以一直不停的说呀说呀的，吧啦吧啦，这事可把我的Noel气坏了，他会一边摆弄着他的破吉他，一边说道“你又在嘀嘀咕咕什么玩意？”因为显而易见的他喜欢我闭嘴安静，而我觉得他只是吸了太多海洛因，你懂我的意思吗？那玩意太令人沮丧了，让你想要远离人群，我最受不了这个了，一个人待着有什么劲？Noel磕嗨了就喜欢躲在衣柜里，就好像那里是纳尼亚一样，哼，我更喜欢酒精，或者任何一种效果强点的。但我从不抱怨他把自己关在衣柜里，他在衣柜里可完全不是他平时那样，尤其是黑暗中，他好像会忘记对我的成见，亲吻我的时候会用上他的舌头，承受不住的时候，他会轻轻的叹息出我的名字，“Liam。。。”操了，我怎么不知道自己的名字会那么好听，这个时候我可就不会对他言听计从了，我会更加粗暴的操他，直到他眼角都湿润了才会停下来温柔的对待他，我爱死了他这样了。不是说他磕药，而是，他表现的就像，全世界里面，只有我是他最可靠的依赖，你懂我什么意思吗？他对我表现出了依赖，就算是那短暂一瞬间的感觉，也让我能洋洋得意好几天。  
对了，既然说到性爱，我有没有说过他是个omega？  
哈，有时候我也会忘记掉这个事实，他确实看起来不像是一个，但有些Alpha，我不知道他（她）们是哪来的这种天赋，这事又不像脑门上写了一行字“看哪，我是个omega，快来带我去床上！”我是说，看看我们家Noel那样，你懂我什么意思吗？操他妈的，那些alpha，我真是无话可说了，坐在Noel身边，脸上带着那种饥渴的神情，在Noel每一句话结尾时笑出声来。如果这个时候我不出来阻止，那我也不叫Liam 咖喱格了。就是因为这个，赶走了Noel的潜在追求者这事，Noel能跟我冷战一百天！因为这破事！  
我不得不给他道歉，一遍遍的重复我自己说出来都不相信的鬼话，这就是本能啊！老哥，Noel有时候选择相信我，不然还能怎么样，放弃我吗？我知道他不会，他可舍不得我啦。虽然他老在危险的边缘试探，对自己的性别被曝光表现的满不在乎，其实我知道他心里怕的要死，不然他为什么跟我上床？我可是他弟弟！亲的！我可没有先对他产生下流的幻想，如果你看了之前的事，他才是那个提出上床建议的人，他选择了我，他信任了我，他让我感觉自己是对他最重要的人。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢就去lofter笔芯哦，还有大家喜欢看top liam吗？


End file.
